Eridicus Proximus (Chronikoce)
NOTES The character currently in progress here may be scrapped. I may make it into an Npc or just scrap all together. Unless I can think of a really good personality and backstory to bring my interest back to this I will probably start making something different. Basic Information Race: Human Class: Sorcerer Starsoul Bloodline Level: 01 Experience: 0 Alignment: Alignment Languages: Common, TBD Deity: TBD First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-04 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 02 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-01 pts) CHA: 19 +4 ( 13 pts) +2 Racial Modifier Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + Toughness (3) + FC(1) (Sorcerer 01) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (0) CMB: -02 = (0) - STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) - STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (0) + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = 1 (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = 1 (2) - WIS (1) + Iron Will (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer (Favored Class Bonus: 1 HP) Bonus Feat: Bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: One extra skill rank per level Class Features Sorcerer (Starsoul Bloodline) 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficient in all Simple Weapons, no armor or shields. Cantrips: Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Eschew Materials: Sorcerers gain Eschew Materials as a Bonus Feat at 1st Level Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast an evocation spell, targets that fail their saves are dazzled by tiny sparkling starlights for 1 round per level of the spell. Bloodline Power: Your skyward gaze and communion with the heavens focus and enhance your magical talents. Minute Meteors: At 1st level, you can summon a rain of tiny meteorites as a standard action to fall in a 5-foot column, 30 feet high, with a range of 30 feet. The meteors inflict 1d4 points of fire damage + 1 per 2 sorcerer levels. Reflex save negates this damage. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Voidwalker: At 3rd level, you gain low-light vision and resist cold and fire 5. At 9th level, you no longer need to breathe, as if wearing a necklace of adaptation. Aurora Borealis: At 9th level, you can create a sheet of cascading colors. This power acts as a wall of fire, but it inflicts cold damage and does not radiate heat. However, one side of the aurora designated by you fascinates creatures within 10 feet, up to a maximum of 2 HD of creatures per sorcerer level. A Will save negates this fascinate effect. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. You may use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your sorcerer level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Breaching the Gulf: At 15th level, your caster level is increased by 3 when casting spells of the teleportation subschool. In addition, once per day you can teleport a single creature within 30 feet into the void of space if it fails a Will save. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. The target can attempt a new saving throw as a full-round action each round to return. While trapped in the airless void, the target suffers 6d6 points of cold damage per round and must hold its breath or begin to suffocate. Starborn: At 20th level, you gain immunity to cold and blindness, and you can see perfectly in natural or magical darkness. In addition, you gain fast healing 1 when you are outdoors at night. Bloodline Spell: At 3rd level, and every two levels thereafter, a sorcerer learns an additional spell, derived from her bloodline. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table: Sorcerer Spells Known. These spells cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. * Unseen Servant (3rd) * Glitterdust (5th) * Blink (7th) * Call Lightning Storm (9th) - dealing fire damage, damage increased outdoors at night * Overland Flight (11th) * Repulsion (13th) * Reverse Gravity (15th) * Greater Prying Eyes (17th) * Meteor Swarm (19th) Bloodline Feat: At 7th level, and every six levels thereafter, a sorcerer receives one bonus feat, chosen from a list specific to each bloodline. The sorcerer must meet the prerequisites for these bonus feats. Feat List: Blind-Fight, Craft Rod, Dodge, Endurance, Improved Counterspell, Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Perception), Toughness. Feats Toughness (1st Level): You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die. Iron Will (Human Bonus): Gain a +2 Bonus on all Will saving throws Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; Human (1)/Level (Sorcerer 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise +01 0 * 1 +0 Bluff +08 1 3 4 +0 Climb -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +01 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +04 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise +04 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +02 0 * 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +04 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception -01 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +04 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride +02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -01 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +04 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 4 +0 *Class skill with no ranks currently in it Spells/Day and Save DC's 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 ∞/Day 4 (3 Class, 1 High CHA) DC 14 DC 15 Level 04 Level 05 Level 06 Level 07 Level 08 Level 09 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name ^=FC Bonus Spell Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character